EH! AKA: Easter Hunt!
by Queen Tigeh
Summary: Lily explains about the infamous Easter Egg Hunt, and the Marauders take an instant interest in it. But they need one person to even out the grouping... So, introducing Sierra! So, there'll be a lot of mishaps as they try achieve those Easter Eggs.
1. Preparations to Make

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters, besides Sierra, here._

**_A/N: _As I said last... IT'LL GET FUNNIER! I PROMISE!**

"Say what?"

Emerald eyes rolled, soon laying on the 'confuzzled', as he had so called it once, boy. His grey eyes glanced around the room, expectantly, awaiting an explanation.

Remus was next to speak. "Sirius; Eggs are hidden around the place. Then you find them. Then you get to keep them. So, it is called an EH."

"An... EH?"

"Well, actually, an Egg Hunt, but those are it's initials."

A sudden dawning of understanding came over the boy. "Oh! Of course! That sounds cool! Let's go have an Easter Egg Hunt!"

"And wouldn't that make it an... EEH?" James asked, piping up instantly, and raising an eyebrow.

"Well, technically, yeah... But EH sounds better. Don't it?" Remus commented.

"Remus; Grammar" Lily hissed, though grinned about innocently, "And _Black_. We need someone to hide the eggs."

"I'll hide some eggs! Then you hide some! And then Remus hides some!" Sirius suggested, "And we can't go to our own area. We have to choose someone else's."

"You forgot me" James said, frowning.

"Er... sorry? And that counts you too..." Sirius added, with a sheepish grin, "Okay. I'll take..."

"Okay. Sirius, you'll look for the eggs Lily hid. James. You'll look for the eggs Sirius hid. Lily, you look for the eggs I hid. And I'll look for the eggs James hid. All done" Remus stated, proudly, grinning around. He was glad of taking charge.

"Well... okay then. Where will we get these eggs?" James asked, raising a new point.

"Um... Dessert?" Lily suggested.

"I vote Honeydukes."

"What about the ones our parents send us?"

"Let's rob the teacher's too!"

Everyone stared at Sirius with raised eyebrows. "Sirius, we're not robbing the teachers" Lily said, sternly. Like it was a _fact_.

"Well, added with all the other stuff, it'll make a nice amount of eggs" Sirius said, pouting slightly.

"We'll turn to that if we don't have more than ten eggs each" Remus said, uneasily, though added quietly, "And I'll make sure we have enough..."

"You're all no fun" James sighed, with a frown. This plainly meant he was taking Sirius' side.

"Hold on... What about Peter?" Remus asked.

James frowned. "It'll be uneven. We have to fit him in somewhere... Who else to add... Who else...?"

Just then, a girl walked into the Common Room, raising an eyebrow at the four as they discussed plans, quietly. She blinked, wondering why everyone was looking at her rather... evilly?

"Hello... Er... What's your name?" Sirius said, rather slyly.

The blonde girl hesitated before answering them. "Sierra...?"

"Well, congratulations Sierra!" James said, standing up to lead her over to the circle of friends chatting with one another, "You are an honorary member of this group, to make the Easter Hunt even!"

"I-I– What?"

"Okay. Short version" Sirius said, hurriedly, "We hide eggs. Other people find the eggs. Then we eat chocolate. Understand?"

Sierra nodded, slowly. "Great. How are we getting the chocolate eggs?"

"From dessert."

"From HoneyDukes."

"From home."

"From the _teachers_!"

Remus sighed. "Sirius, for the last time! We are _not_ robbing the teachers!"

Sirius pouted once again. "Party-Pooper..."

"Okay..." Sierra said, shaking her head, "Good..."

"You hide eggs, and Peter'll be the one finding them" Remus concluded, happily, "So, this will take place when we have enough chocolate eggs; Ideally, more than ten."

"Perfect" Sierra stated, cheerfully, "My family has already sent me a nice pack of chocolate eggs! Five!"

"Then you're already halfway there!" Lily said, "Okay. Group meeting tomorrow, same time, same place, and let's count what we have!"

And with a brief nod, everyone split up, and went away. And, of course, two seconds later, Sirius quickly ran to the other side of the room to follow the way James and Remus were going...

"I still think--"

"Sirius- We are _NOT_ robbing the teachers! Get it through your thick skull!"

Sierra was left gaping by the portrait hole. She slipped out, to go get the next five eggs she needed to create the minimum.

**_A/N: _It'll get better! I promise!** **Do not smite me! It'll get funnier!**


	2. MORE preparations!

"I'm baaa-aaack!"

Lily raised an eyebrow. Already, she could tell this boy was getting on her nerves. They may actually be _enemies_ some day. And she certainly didn't doubt that. Any _why_ was James staring at her like that...?

"Oh, we never would've guessed" Lily sighed, rolling her eyes, and gesturing to the mass of destruction Sirius Black had left in his wake, "And no point in forgetting the racket you made, either. Seriously, Sirius."

"HA! Good one Evans! People might use that someday! Siriusly Sirius!" The pureblood boy laughed, dropping down into an armchair.

"Yes, I love to share my creativity. Now let's get to business... Potter, turn your eyesight in some other direction!"

James jumped, looking around in surprise. He had obviously spaced out. Blushing, he glanced at the ground, and there his sight stayed.

"Good. Now, I believe we all– Black! Stop right there!" Lily bellowed. She sure was having a lot to say. Peter frowned, and blocked his ears. The red-head's ranting was beginning to get on his nerves, no matter how pretty and smart she was.

Sirius had been beginning to unwrap an Easter Egg, intending to eat it. With a frown, he set it back down upon the table. "You suck the fun from _everything_, Lily" he pouted.

"This is going to be fun, if you don't _ruin_ it!" she argued.

"Just stop it" Remus sighed, "Let's get on with this. We have all the eggs. So, let's get hiding!"

"I'll hide them in the quidditch pitch!" James piped up, instantly, looking around the whole group, a spark in his eyes. Even though he wasn't on the team, he had become slightly obsessed with the wizard sport, and was at all the games.

"Fine, whatever. I'll hide them in the library."

"No way. Madame Pince won't take Sirius gallabanting about in there, screaming and yelling whenever he finds an egg" Remus argued with the girl. Sirius glared icily at his friend.

"What makes you think I'd do _that_?"

"Exhibit A" Lily said, pointing at the destroyed Common Room.

"Fine. Hide the eggs somewhere else them... The owlery."

"Ew. I'm not going up there."

"_I'm_ the one who'll be spending more time up there."

"An owl will poop on your Easter Egg, Sirius!" James chuckled.

Sirius instantly looked horrified. "Fine! Just hurry up and choose, Evans!"

"The... Astronomy Tower" she answered, finally.

"Good. I'll take the Forbidden Forest."

"Oh no you won't!"

"Do you two argue about _everything_?" Sierra sighed, speaking for the first time since the meeting began.

"Unfortunately... Yes" Remus answered, "I don't think the two will be friends for much longer."

The two glared at each other, from across the small area.

"Sirius, you can hide them... By the lake?"

"Whatever" Sirius grumbled.

"I'll take... Er... God! How many places are there, here? I can't think of one!" Sierra muttered, angrily.

"The Room of Requirement?"

"The _what_ of _whoha?_"

James frowned, rubbing his ribs, where Remus had violently elbowed him.

"Doesn't matter... Just a random empty class might do."

Sierra rolled her eyes. "Fine, Remmy."

"What the _hell_? Excellent!" Sirius yelled, "'Ello Remmy. How you doing, Remmy? Have a nice lunch, Remmy?"

"Hardy har har. Shut it" Remus frowned, "Why did you do that?" he directed at Sierra, with an icy glare on the side.

"Kinda slipped out. Sirikins and JimJim are there too, so don't feel jealous you two!"

James and Sirius added their glares.

"Er... Sorry I mentioned it. A random classroom's fine, Remus... So, where are you and Pete here hiding?"

"I'll take the Charms Class. I like those bleaches things" Remus answered, simply, "And, yeah Peter, where are you hiding the eggs you collected?"

"Eh... Guess I'll just take... Er..."

"Down by the gamekeepers hut!"

"Hagrid! Yeah!"

Peter squeaked. "O-o-okay?"

"Okay! Settled!" Lily said, standing up, "We meet back here once we're done!"

Everyone nodded, and marched off to hide their Easter Eggs.

A/N: Okay, this is even worse than the last one, I know. But the next chapter will be spicing up. And it'll be up really soon, as I'm in a writing mood. Probably even later today! So, yes. Next Chapter: A Catastrophe Unfolds. So, stay 'tuned'.


	3. A Catastrophe Unfolds

**_Disclaimer: _If you think I own Harry Potter... then you're strange. And wrong, of course.**

Lily frowned, sighing as she jogged up the steps toward the Astronomy Tower. And, of course, she had to lug those eggs along with her! Her expressions showed her annoyance. Finally, she reached the room. She grinned, and sat down on a seat in relief. It was then the chaos began, all starting with innocent Lily. She fell backwards, colliding with one of the telescopes set up. The telescope crashed into another telescope, which crashed into another telescope, which crashed into another telescope and... Well, you get the point.

And soon, Lily was crowded with fallen objects that would cost hundreds to replace. Her brow furrowed, and she tried to stand them up again. She hurriedly stood up three of them, but tripped over a seat once again, and rolled along the uncomfortable, telescope covered floor. "I swear! I'm going to get in such big trouble for this!"

"Wow. I didn't know you could cause this much chaos!"

Lily looked up, to see Sirius looking at the destruction in amazement. The red-head scowled at him, an icy glare thrown his way. Hold on. What was he doing there? Why wasn't he out by the lake.

"Why aren't you out by the lake, Black?" she hissed, though an eyebrow raised.

Sirius stammered. "Er... Black Confidentiality!" he answered, hurriedly.

"You were seeing where I was hiding the eggs, you little cheater!" Lily shouted, pointing her index finger at him accusingly.

"It's rude to point."

"Think I don't know? You're not exactly Mr. Manners yourself, there."

"Of course I'm not! I was born into the _Black_ family! Not the Manners family. Besides, the Black's are a bunch of pureblood snobs, who will stop at nothing to stick up their noses at all Muggle-Born's at Hogwarts."

"I'll make a note to stay away from them– And you, while I'm at it."

"Fine, good enough for me. Now, pass those eggs!"

"No way!" Lily said, smirking, "You have to find them. Hence the name EH."

"Eh? Oh. Right. Easter Hunt. Right... Well, I want those eggs now! And I won't stop 'till I get them! CHAAARGE!"

Lily's eyes widened, as the pureblood stampeded toward her. With a sharp shout of "No!" Lily ran in the opposite direction, doubled back, and ran out the door. Sirius, meanwhile, stumbled all over the telescopes, soon to trip, collide with a shelf, and something fell on top of him. Something _gross_ was the first thing he noticed.

"Ewww! Honestly! It smells like rancid squid!" Sirius bellowed, throwing it from his head, which was now covered in a mucus like substance. He was absolutely _disgusted_.

"I'm going to get you Evans! And your chocolate eggs too!" And with that, Sirius, too, ran from the room, on a high-speed chase.

_James..._

He stood there, proudly admiring the Quidditch Pitch. He grinned broadly, marching forward, and imagined the cheering crowds, yelling his name, and staring at the miracle boy before them. And it was then James decided to take it up a notch.

He rushed over to an old supply cupboard (he guessed), and opened it. He screamed. He yelled. He made a big fuss. "There's no one here but uuuuuussssss!"

James raised an eyebrow, but decided to ignore the sudden outburst of song. So, he screamed again... Not a bad scream, apparently.

Hundreds of brooms piled on top of him, and he gave a loud "Whoop!" of success. "Today, I will ride!" he proclaimed, grabbing a random broom, and rushing back to the centre of the pitch. He mimicked the sounds of thousands of cheers, his voice echoing off the sides of the stadium, before he mounted the broom, and flew off into the air.

And cue chaos.

James Potter completely lost control of his broom. It went flying in different directions, and he soared over the spectators seats. He swerved sharply, and was dislodged from his seat, only to plummet right into the stands. Right next to a lovely megaphone.

Grinning, James yelled into it. "JAMES POTTER IS IN THE _HIZZ HOUSE_!" he bellowed, mimicking some of the rap speak you see flying ('scuse the pun) around today. "THIS RULES! GRYFFINDOR IN THE LEAD, A KAZILLION TO _ZEEEROOOO! _JAMES POTTER SHOOTS! HE SCORES! NOW IT'S A KAZILLION AND ONE TO ZERO! GO DOWN HARD, SLYTHERIN! And who's that doing the hula? Oh look, it's SNAPE!"

James laughed out loud. This was the most fun he had ever had! EVER! Sighing, he remembered he eggs. Witha small, uncaring whistle, he dropped the eggs randomly, and even threw a few to the other side of the pitch. "All done!"

_Remus_...

Remus looked around the empty Charms Class. Surely no havoc could be wreaked here? Too true. So, Remus felt very innocent as he marched into the room, and started placing eggs around the room. Until he decided to try enchant a feather.

BOOM.

"Oh. No." Remus said, ducking his head, his eyebrows singed, and the top of his head as well. His nose scrunched up. "Stupid spell" he mumbled, making a note to stay away from the spell. Forever. He carelessly threw the last egg behind the teacher's desk, and departed with a slight mutter.

Or, at least he _thought_ he'd depart. That was before the feather marched over to him, and began to trail him. "Damnit, go away!" he yelled at the feather. The feather did nothing. Except...

"Get off my head, you damned feather!"

The feather did not get of Remus' head.

"Your mummy is calling you."

The feather, apparently, cared not for it's mummy.

"There's a cookie over there somewhere..."

And neither did feathers like eating.

So, Remus marched from the room. A feather atop his head.

_Peter_...

Peter squeaked, as he edged toward the giant's hut. _Half_-Giant, he had to remember! And he'd have to be extra quiet, as not to attract attention. Nervously, the boy edged around the hut, placing eggs randomly, wishing to get it all over and done with. Whimpering, he fled the place.

"'Old on, Peter. Where ya goin', eh?"

Oh great. The giant had caught him! Peter squeaked, and kept running.

"Pete?"

"Back to the castle!"

"Well, who're the eggs for?"

"Hunt. Friends. Sierra..."

Hagrid raised an eyebrow. "So, they're _not_ for me?"

"Nope... Are you going to hurt me?"

The half-giant blinked. "No? Well, 'luck on yer 'unts, Pete."

"Yeah... Sure. Seeya." And with that, Peter scurried away.

_Sierra_...

-SIERRA'S STORY WAS CANCELLED, AS EMPTY CLASSES ARE NOT INTERESTING-

"Hold on! That's not fair! The Octopus attacked me! GIVE ME MY STORY BACK! NO--"

And that was the end of Sierra's word.

**A/N: Er. Yes. And that's this chapter done. (Lazeh. That's why Sierra was a bit ignored there. Lack of creativity for the empty class room.)**


End file.
